First Kiss
by Kai Chizuru
Summary: This is my first song fic! Fic better than summary.


This is my first song fic. Hope you it! I only own the storyline of this fic and Sora. I was also boried waiting for the ten days that the bets from "D. Gray-Man Auction" to come in. Also I know most of you who is reading my story "No title yet" don't really know much about Sora but I was BORIED! Please go easy on me since this _is_ my first song fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora was in her room, thinking about the events that had happened the past night and morning.

* * *

Flashback

Sora was walking cheerfuly back to her room humming a little song she made when someone grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Rough lips crashed onto hers. She opened her eyes to see Kanda kissing her (Sora had closed her eyes in pain and shock when Kanda had pinned her). After a few seconds later, Sora responded by kissing back. As soon as their lips parted, Kanda ran off, leaving Sora more than a little bit confused. The next morning, Sora asked Kanda why did he kissed her. Kanda then had said to her that she should just forget about it. Sora started to feel tears building up but she tried to forced them to not fall. Keyword: Tried. A teardrop fell down her cheeks and so the rest followed. When Kanda started to ask her what was the matter, Sora's anger started to boil. She then screamed in Kanda's face that he took her first kiss and that now he was telling her to forget about it (I mean, who wouldn't yell/scream after someone steals their first kiss and is now telling them to forget about it?). Sora then pushed Kanda out of the way and started to dash to her room.

* * *

End of flashback

Sora started to shake her head to clear her of the thoughts. When she couldn't, she started to sing.

Doushite koibito ni narenai no?  
Ja doushite kuchizuke wo shita no? Ano yoru  
Hoka ni suki na hito ga ita no watashi  
Na no ni kokoro ubawareta

Sora got off the bed and walked out the door and down the hall to the stairs.

Itsumo no nakama to issho ni  
DORAIBU shitari  
Nigiyaka na mama ga yokatta  
Ano KISU de kawatta

Sora walked past Kanda's room where he heard singing and had opened the door to see her pasting by.

Anata wo massugu mirenai  
Minna to no BAKAbanashi mo waraenai  
Shizen ni hanashi kaketeku  
Anata ga kowai  
Ano yoru ni nee modoshite  
Kuchizuke no mae ni modoshite

Sora climbed the stair to the roof.

Doushite futari de wa aenai no?  
Ja doushite denwa shite kuru no? tama ni  
Betsu ni hajimete ja nai tte koto de  
Minna ni sou itterushi...

Sora opened the door to the roof and a blast of wind hit her. It would had felt nice on her skin if she wasn't upset. She then closed the door and leaned against the wall.

Tokai de nakama ga dekite  
Ureshikatta no  
Furyou no manegoto datta wa  
Ano KISU de kawatta

Anata no egao ga mabushii  
Minna to iru toki datte suki sugiru  
Dondon kodoku ni natteku  
Jibun ga kowai  
Sono mune de nee sasaete

Anata no egao ga mabushii  
Minna to iru toki datte suki sugiru  
Dondon kodoku ni natteku  
Jibun ga kowai  
Sono mune de nee sasaete

Kanda had been following and listening to her sing (stalker XD) and it was driving him crazy to see her in pain. He swung open the door, ran up to Sora, put his hands around her waist, and leaned in to kiss her.

Ano yoru mitai ni KISU shite

Then he kissed her.

* * *

The song that I used was First Kiss by Aa. Here's are the english lyrics:

Why won't you be my lover?  
Then why did you kiss me that night?  
I already liked someone else  
But my heart got stolen  
Driving together with close friends  
We were better off in those lively times  
It all changed with that kiss

I can't look at you in the eye  
I can't even laugh when we talk of stupid things  
You talk to me naturally  
I'm scared of you  
Hey, take me back to that night  
Take me back to before that kiss

Why can't just the two of us meet?  
Then why do you call me so often?  
Besides, you keep telling everyone  
that this isn't your first...

I was happy to have made a friend in the city  
But that was a failed sham  
Everything changed with that kiss

Your smile is so bright  
I like you too much even when we're with everyone  
I grow lonelier and lonelier  
I'm scared of myself  
Hey, support me inside your heart

Your smile is so bright  
I like you too much even when we're with everyone  
I grow lonelier and lonelier  
I'm scared of myself  
Hey, support me inside your heart

Kiss me again like that night

Hoped you liked the story cause my brain was dead by the time I was finish this... Please don't sue me if you hated this so much...


End file.
